


Creamy goodness

by HaJunJun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Domestic Fluff, Ice cream parlor owner hoseok, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, bts weight gain, chubby namjoon, cute boyfriends, feedee namjoon, hoseok is there for like two seconds, namjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaJunJun/pseuds/HaJunJun
Summary: Seokjin is a bad influence, and Namjoon's waistline is affected by it.





	Creamy goodness

"Seokjin, are you ready?" Namjoon called over to him, as he waited near the front door of their shared apartment.   
"Le me just grab my stuff. Gosh, so impatient for ice cream, aren't you?" Seokjin teased him playfully, grabbing his wallet. Namjoon chuckled, face tinted pink. It was true Namjoon had gotten much softer since they had started dating, as Seokjin loved to surprise him with food, and Namjoon could never deny him. His stomach had only just began to fill out, though, and not by much. Seokjin, personally, thought it was adorable. Namjoon bought form fitting shirts, and the tiny bit of chub formed on his tummy showed through them. It was cute enough for Seokjin to squeal over. And he did, only internally. His face was only a bit rounder, only apparent whenever he smiled as his dimples deepened. Seokjin reached up to kiss his boyfriend. He then chuckled at Namjoon's look of shock, his face red. Namjoon smiled softly, bringing Seokjin closer to him as they walked towards the Ice cream shop. Namjoon's close friend Hoseok opened it up, as he loved to see the happy looks on a customer's face whenever they enjoyed their frozen treat. He invited them over for the grand opening, promising their orders to be on the house. The bell on the entrance dinged. Hoseok's head whipped up, smiling when he noticed his buds.   
"Namjoon, Seokjin! I'm so glad you guys could make it. Why don't you guys take a look at our options?" Hoseok bounded over to the counter, a happy smile on his face as he was excited for his first customer. Namjoon looked at the menu with a star struck look in his eyes. Seokjin opted for just a scoop of vanilla. Hoseok prepared it as Namjoon continued his inner turmoil over what flavor to choose.   
"How about I choose for you, Joon?" Seokjin held his cup of vanilla ice cream in his hand, and Namjoon nodded dejectedly. Seokjin looked at the menu.   
"What about the chocolate lover's special?" Seokjin looked over to Namjoon for approval.  
"That sounds great! Two of those, please." Hoseok lit up, happy to be given a special order. When they were finished, Namjoon and Seokjin sat at one of the tables. Hoseok greeted the other customers and began taking orders. Namjoon began eating.  
"Oh my god, this is so good." Namjoon practically moaned around the spoon. Jin smiled as Namjoon enjoyed himself. It wasn't long before Namjoon finished both of his bowls of ice cream, tipped Hoseok more than enough, and left for home.   
They ordered pizza, and it arrived soon after. The boxes were placed in front of the, and Namjoon plopped onto the couch. Seokjin, after grabbing a slice, draped himself over the couch, his head resting on Namjoon's lap. Namjoon began eating. Seokjin watched, amazed at how much he could pack away. Seokjin was a bad influence. Namjoon seemed to be enjoying himself, though. Seokjin knew he never treated himself, so he took it upon himself to make sure he got a special treat every now and then. He treated Namjoon about every meal. The increased portions must have increased his appetite, as well. Namjoon hadn't slowed his eating, still going at quite a fast pace. Seokjin directed his attention to his stomach. The form fitting shirt he wore left little to the imagination, as Seokjin saw how full Namjoon was getting. His swollen tummy pushed against his shirt, looking adorable as always. Seokjin decided he might like Namjoon a bit heavier, too. Maybe he decided he really liked it, getting excited as Namjoon finished off the second box. He would have to look into this. 

Seokjin began leaving snacks out at their apartment, making cookies and cakes, and Namjoon always indulged in them. Not even two months later, Namjoon was 40 pounds heavier. He did close to nothing to compensate for the extra calories he consumed, most of the time just absently snacking. Seokjin absolutely adored the extra weight on him, the chub that pushed against his shirts, the love handles that pooched over his jeans. God, the jeans. Namjoon used to wear skinny jeans to show off his long, elegant legs. They looked plain silly now, as they stretched to accommodate for his extra fat. The ones he wore now, looked about ready to split. Namjoon paid no mind to this, though, as he snacked idly, watching the TV from his seat at the kitchen table. There was a half finished tray of cookies placed before him, heavenly in both taste and smell. Seokjin prepared dinner, Namjoon's back directed towards him. It was spaghetti, a lot of it. Namjoon loved it the last time Seokjin had prepared it for him, and he was hoping he would this time as well. Seokjin hummed as he stirred the food in the pot, and Namjoon finished the tray of cookies. Seokjin cleared the table, and kissed Namjoon before placing the platter of Spaghetti on the table. Namjoon inhaled the scent.   
"Wahh, it smells so good! You've really outdone yourself, Jin. I could never expect less from my lovely boyfriend." Namjoon said that last part exaggeratedly, teasing Seokjin. Seokjin hit him playfully from wear he sat. Seokjin placed a small portion onto his own plate, and a large one on Namjoon's. Namjoon began eating happily. As Namjoon quickly finished the food given to him, Seokjin piled some back on. Soon, Namjoon had finished the entire pot of spaghetti practically by himself. He leaned back in his seat, stuffed to the brim.   
"How does dessert sound? I picked up a cake from Hoseok's place earlier today." Seokjin cleaned the plates from the table. Namjoon didn't seem up to it.   
"It's an ice cream cake." Namjoon perked up, nodding enthusiastically. Sold.   
Seokjin brought it from the freezer, and placed it, along with a single fork, before Namjoon. Without cutting a slice, or bringing any plates, Seokjin sat back down. He looked at Namjoon expectantly.   
"You aren't going to eat it?" Seokjin asked, waiting for him to start eating. Namjoon quirked an eyebrow.   
"Aren't you going to have any? There's no way I could finish this by myself." Namjoon looked at Seokjin incredulously. Namjoon totally could, but didn't want to pig out in front of his boyfriend.   
"Not really, I don't like chocolate. I got it especially for you! I thought you would appreciate the gesture, but you don't have to eat it all. At least have a little?" Seokjin coaxed Namjoon into eating the cake. He knew once Namjoon began eating it, he wouldn't put the fork down until he finished it.   
"I'm sorry. Thank you Jinnie, I'll be sure to enjoy it!" Namjoon smiled, his dimples very visible on his chubby face.  
Namjoon gladly dug into the cake. Seokjin really did know him so well, the cake was his favorite of the options from Hoseok's establishment. He closed his eyes, savor into the moist texture contrasting from the creamy goodness of the chocolate ice cream inside of it. He quickened his pace, paying no mind to the growing discomfort in his tummy. Seokjin's eyes were glued to Namjoon's tightly packed stomach, his eyes lustful and dark. Namjoon finished the cake in record time.   
"You did so well, Joonie! I'm so proud!" Seokjin bounded over to Namjoon, peppering kisses onto his face. Namjoon attempted to get up from his chair, only to be stopped by a shooting pain in his tummy, and then relief. He looked down to see his Jeans had popped opened, his bloated tummy pooling into his lap. Seokjin froze. Namjoon's face reddened. Seokjin kissed him.  
"It's alright, Joonie. I actually really like this. Don't you?" Namjoon paused for a moment, before nodding.   
"Your just so cute like this, I can't control myself." Seokjin buried his face into Namjoon's shoulder.   
"And you'll like me when I get bigger?" Seokjin pulled back, smiled and kissed Namjoon again.   
"Of course. I love you no matter the size." Namjoon enveloped him into a tight hug. 

"Oh, my god I'm so full. Rub my tummy, Jin?" Namjoon was reclined on the bed, his large, bloated stomach bare.   
"Gladly. God you're so sexy." Seokjin began his ministrations, rubbing circles into Namjoon's stomach. He had gained a grand total of 80 pounds, and it settled beautifully on him. He had large love handles, his tummy was soft and massive, his thighs squishy and round. He now had a double chin. He looked delectable as he writhed under Jin's hands, his thighs squished together. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Seokjin nuzzled his face into Namjoon's stuffed belly, Namjoon whining in response.   
"Jinnie! Don't tease me, I'm so full!" Seokjin chuckled lovingly, and kissed Namjoon. He continued his ministrations until he deemed Namjoon well enough to cuddle with rather than having to massage him. He sighed contently.   
"I love you, Seokjin." Namjoon looked to Seokjin, as they lie beside each other.   
"I love you, Namjoon. Also your ass, and your adorable tummy-" Namjoon hit Seokjin.   
"I'm totally breaking up with you for that, you big dumb loser." Namjoon huffed playfully. They chuckled, gazing into each other's eyes.


End file.
